me amaste o solo fui un juego
by klaudithax
Summary: -Si quieres venganza matame a mi Itachi, ella es inocente- dijo con un pequeño temor en su voz, temía enormemente por la vida de Sakura. La pelirosa a duras penas abrio sus cansados ojos, para ver realmente si Sasuke había ido a salvarla...SasuSaku


_**Hola... soy nueva en , por eso quiero pedirles que me apoyen en mis proyectos.**_

**Aclaración**: **En este cápitulo cuando recuerdan los personajes tienen una edad de quince años, pero en la actualidad es diesiseis- cuarto medio en curso-**

**Si no les quedo claro me lo consultan...**

**Disclaimer**: **Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen son del gran** _Masashi kishimoto._

**Advertencia**: **un poco de OOC y AU en algunos personajes.**

**Parejas**: **_SasuSaku_-la principal.**

**NaruHina.**

** NejiTen.**

**Simbología:**

**N/A_:_**_notas de autora- no lo hago siempre ._

_**---------:**_ _cambios de escena_.

**Flash Black ( en negrita):** recuerdo en general, osea volviendo a la escena de ese día o momento.

_Flash Balck de Sakura_( por decir, estara en _cursiva_) : _recuerdos de una persona, basandose solamente en sus recuerdos, no ve lo que piensa ni lo que piensa la otra persona, solo sus jestos._

"...": Pensamientos de los personajes.

_Bla, bla: _destacar alguna palabra importante, o ironizada.

_**..Bueno creo que eso ha sido todo, que disfruten el capitulo. **_

* * *

Capitulo 1 : Extraños comportamientos y sentimientos.

Un día común y corriente , para todos en la prestigioso colegio de konoha , menos para cierta chica de extraños cabellos de color rosa que iba a toda carrera corriendo por los pasillos del colegio para no llegar atrasada, pero cuando iba justo entrando en el pasillo donde quedaba su salón , chocó concierto azabache que venía perdido en sus pensamientos...

-Uchiha-dijo al darse cuenta de quien se nerviosismo se hizo presente, pero no lo demostró.

-Ten un poco más de cuidado-dándole una fría mirada, pero aun sosteniéndola de la cintura para que esta no cayera por el impacto del lo miro un momento a sus ojos, un suave sonrojo cubrió sus pálidas los ojos por un suave momento, ella no podía darse el lujo de ponerse así en aquellos momentos, no después de todo lo que le había hecho.

-Eh, disculpa- separándose de el sin tacto alguno -

-Hmp.. - empezando a caminar por los largos pasillos del instituto.

-Estúpida- se reclamó mentalmente una vez que vio que el Uchiha estaba bastante lejos .Acaso pensaba que le diría un : ¿Estas bien?,o ¿No, no te preocupes fue un accidente?Si claro que le diría eso, pero en sus sueñ cierto enojo entro a su salón, sin antes pedirle disculpas por el retraso al profesor de Química- la materia que le tocaba a esa hora-

* * *

Sasuke entro rápidamente al baño de varones, se sentía mal con el mismo sentía miles de emociones que ni él se explicaba. ejerció una pequeña fuerza en la llave gris, para que de esta saliera agua . Tomo un poco de ésta y se la llevo al rostro, el contacto de la fría agua con su cremosa piel hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su sus ojos negros en el espejo que estaba al frente de él, miro su rostro por unos segundos para luego formar una mueca de disgusto, hace meses atrás estaba en las mismas condiciones de confusión y siempre era la misma persona, siempre ella tenia que apoderarse de todos sus pensamientos y deseos- pero estaba claro que jamas lo admitiría-.Sí, maldecia el día en que sus fríos labios se posaron en los vírgenes labios de recuerdo sin pensarlo se poseyó de su mente.

**flash Black :**

**El Uchiha estaba acostado en una de las bancas del colegio, el viento chocaba con su rostro produciendo que algunos mechones se desordenaran, pero no se dio ni el lujo de peinarse, estaba concentrado en lo que le había dicho Naruto hace unos pocos minutos atrás, hasta que vio una cabellera rosa, una torcida sonrisa se formó en su rostro .**

**-Sakura-**

**-...-la chica paro en seco, ¿La había llamado por su nombre?, se giró incrédula hacia él, encontrándose con una imagen angelical y palabras no salían de su boca, sintió que sus mejillas ardían -**

**-¿Sakura?- llamo en un tono lleno de arrogancia. Sakura trago en seco.**

**-Dime... - fue lo único que se le vino a su mente, por dios estaba hablando a solas con Uchiha Sasuke, su corazón latía fuertemente .**

**-¿Es verdad lo que me dijo naruto ? -pregunto sin más rodeos, su mirada estaba clavada en su rostro no quería perder ni un gesto de ella. Esta por primera vez lo miro a los ojos, un pequeño temblor que apodero de ella,¿Había escuchado bien?, tenia que ser otra cosa, no podía tratarse de su secreto o ¿sí?**

**- Qué es loo que te di...jo - su nerviosismo era obvio, se notaba en su mirada y la manera de la cual tartamudeaba.**

**-Que tú me quieres - dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro como siempre lo hacía, no pensaba demostrarle sentimiento alguno; Con calma, esperando la respuesta de la chica se paró de la banca .**

**Sakura estaba en shock, sentía que su corazón se saldría en cualquier momento,se sentía una tonta, lo más probable que el Uchiha se estuviera burlándose de ella, al igual como lo hacia con las demás chicas .Bajo su cabeza llena de vergüenza, no era capaz de mirarlo, un temblor se apoderó de su frágil cuerpo se sentía igual cuando un "león" pilla a su "presa".**

**-¿Quién te dijo eso...?- pronuncio en un susurro apenas audible.**

**- Todos me lo han dicho -parándose y acercándose a la chica -además te pones demasiado roja y nerviosa cuando estas cerca mío -con lo último, se acercó mas a ella para así acorralarla en la pared para dar una sonrisa arrogante al ver lo nerviosa que se poní abrió los ojos de par en par, por lo dicho recientemente, ¿Cómo era eso de que todo se lo habían dicho ?, quería llorar, se sentía mal ¡Maldito Naruto!, era el único que lo sabía y se encargó de contárselo a todo el mundo, pero aún así lo negaría, no quedaría como la mas estúpida e idiota, no quería ser la burla de todo el colegio por ser rechazada por el más popular de todos los hombres.**

**-¿De...qu..que ha...blas?-pregunto con un hilo de voz,bajando la mirada al piso de ceramica blanca.**

**- Lo sabes perfecta mente!!-tomándola de la cintura-¿que es lo que sientes por mi ? - tomando su rostro entre sus manos para que lo viera a los ojos; Vio el nerviosismo de ella reflejado en sus ojos-**

**-Sueltame por favor!- suplico a duras penas. Sus verdes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ¡sabia que él hacia todo eso para torturarla !.…l la miraba con sus negros ojos que ni siquiera eran capaces de pronunciar una palabra de amor, solamente se reflejada un vació, dolía y mucho que él la humillara de esa manera- No...- hizo una pausa al sentir que el ejercía mas presion en su cintura. Sentía el torso de Sasuke contra su pecho, su respiracion chocando contra su rostro, sus labios casi rozaban; Un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda.- No me hu...humilles, por...favor- cayendo una lágrima de sus ojos.**

**-¿Por qué deberia hacerlo, si no me haz dicho nada?-**

**-¡¡Porque yo te amo Sasuke-Kun!!- cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, no queria ver cuando se riera de ella, lo habia dicho sin darse cuenta, la desesperación le había ganado una vez mas ya no habia vuelta atras ella misma habia cabado su propia tumba a ser el asma reir de todos, su corazón se oprimio con fuerza. El Azabache la observo indefensa, un cálido calor recorrio su pecho, miles de personas le habia dicho eso, pero ni él sabia porque habia nesecitado preguntarselo, era como si nesecira escucharlo de sus labi....Derigio su fria mirada sin pensarlo a ellos, ahi estaban unos rozados labios entreabiertos que lo invitaban a posar los de é sabia cuando pero ya estaba besando esos labios que tenian un sabor único, a desesperación quitó sus manos de la cintura de la pelirosa, para llevarla al rostro de esta; Tiro a Saskura -literalmente- contra la pared, mordio el labio inferior de la chica para hacerle paso a su lengua, saboriando todo lo que estaba a su paso, el deseo por ella no se lo podia explicar.**

**Por su parte Sakura a duras penas correspondia el beso, la habia tomado de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, no queria abrirlos y ver que todo eso solo habia sido una jugarreta de su mente, pero como nada es para siempre sintio que le faltaba el aire y alli fue cuando sintio que Sasuke se separaba de ella, sintiendo unos pasos. Abrio sus verdes ojos y ahi lo vio, la habia dejado sola, sus ojos se llanaron de lágrimas, ¿Como se habia dejado a llevar?, seguramente ahora se lo contaria a todos, sintio que sus piernas le fallban y sin previo abiso callo arrodillada a la fria ceramica; Llevo una de sus manos a sus labios, aun sentia sus labios enrredarse con los suyos, su sabor .**

**El pelinegro obserbaba a la chica de lo lejos,¿Qué le había pasado?, ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera?, miles de preguntas inundaron su mente en ese instante.**

**fin del flash back**

-Desde ese día senti un sentimiento extraño - dijo el moreno con una voz llena de ira a la vez que apretaba sus puños -pero yo tan estúpido me deje llevar por mi orgullo- entredientes trato de tranquilisarse, siempre habia sido bueno ocultando sus sentimientos hacia los demas y asi tenia que hacer . Sin mas salio del baño de varones para derigirse a su salón.

Así paso la hora.

* * *

En la hora de almuerzo, se encontraban todos los alumnos en el daba vuelta su comida, no tenia apetito, ¿Por qué aun no lo olvidaba?, ¿Tan masoquista era?, tenia que ser eso, ya que ninguna persona en su sano juicio quedria a alguien que solo la humillo y le hizo daño, ella pensaba que con el tiempo lo olvidaria, pero no ahora se le enconatraba mirandolo- habia levantado la vista aun jugando con la comida- como pasaba con Naruto ...

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta sakura ? - preguntó Hinata a su amiga, hace días que tenia esa duda y nesecitaba aclararla.

- A ¿qué? - preguntó confundida, no había escuchado de jugar con su comida para concentrarse en lo que le diria su amiga.

-Qué si te puedo preguntar algo- metiendose una cucharada de la comida que habia ese día en el comedor-arvejas-

-Claro que sí Hinata- dando una falsa sonrisa, ese día no estaba de animo con ella misma.

-¿Aún te gusta Sasuke-San?- mirnado como su amiga bajaba el sintio apenada por preguntarlo.

-Si- volviendo a mirar a su amiga- ¡ya no puedo mas con esto!- llenandosele los ojos de lágrimas, ¿Por qué tenia que ser débil?,¿Por qué no lo olvidaba y ya?, el pequeño encuentro de la mañana la habia puesto mal nuevamente.

-Te entiendo...- susurro sin saber que mas decir, ella no era buena con las palabras, era timida nunca se atrevia decirles sus sentimientos a Naruto.

-No se que hacer...-

-Sakura, yo creo que lo mejor esque hagas todo tu esfuerzo por olvidarlo- aconsejo la morena, ya no queria verla sufrir mas.

-Si lo se - mientras una lágrima vaga recorria su rostro.- pero el amor "no es aquello que queremos sentir, si no aquello que sentimos sin querer"- dijo en un susurro

-Sakura...- susurro con melancolia, cuan cierta era esa frace. Se paro de su lugar arrodillandose delante de su amiga para asi darle un fuerte abrazo, no solo para apoyarla a ella, si no porque ella también nesecitaba un abrazo, lo que ella estaba sintiendo era mucho mas doloroso, pero aun asi no se animaba a desirselo ni siquiera a su mejor amiga-

-Gracias...- pronuncio con la voz siempre estaba con ella en todos los momentos, tanto dificiles como buenos.

-Ya bamos- separandose de ella- arriba el animo, el no te merece-

-Tienes razón- limpienadose las lágrimas- que habian salido sin su permiso-

* * *

Sauke estaba en shock, sin querer sus sentidos se habian concentrado en esa conversacion, Saskura aun lo amaba, y él no se lo merecia , claro que no, después de todo lo que la hizo pasar, no soportaba verla llorando por él, era un estupido su maldito orgullo le impedia ir corriendo hacia ella, decirle cuanto la amaba, besarla, abrazarla.. sentirla suya, por Dios Sakura lo torturaba si tan solo la chica supiese que ella era su verdugo, que por ella sufria por sus malditos errores, por importarle lo que los demas dijesen que "Sasuke Uchiha" el mas popular del instituto estaba enamorado. Sin querer los recuerdos de las fuertes palabras sombrias de la pelirosa se le vinieron a la mente.

**flash back :**

**Estaban todos los alumnos de tercero medio en el salon de Historia, esperando que llegase el profesor, en ese momento todos conversaban, tiraban cosas, peleaban, menos un azabache que tenia su mirada fija a la nada, su mente estaba consumida en lo que habia pasado dáias atras con una pelirosa en el aula de abajo, llevo una de sus manos a su pelo con frustracion, lo tenia decidido, no podia permitir que ella se le siguiera metiendo en el pecho, ya habia llegado suficienta lejos con robarle besos cuando se le diese la gana, el sabia que la lastimaba , pero el tampoco queria admitir que ella le gustaba, por eso establaceria una relacion a la única persona que podia manejar como el quisiese, sin que esta la reclamara nada : Karin .Fijo su mirada en la peliroja, era ahora o nunca .**

**-Karin-**

**-Dime Sasukito!! - dijo esta alegremente, sentandosele sin permiso en la falda del azabache.(N/A: aarrgg !! Zorra!!! ¬¬%)**

**- ¿Quieres ser mi novia ? - pregunto directamente . y Sakura sintio que el aire le faltaba .**

**Ante eso todos prestaron atención , que Uchiha Sasuke dijera eso no se veia todos los días .**

**-Sasukitoo! claro que si !! - besandolo con desesperacion.**

**Sakura miraba la escena con el corazón en la garganta, sentia latir su corazón con frenesí, un dolor agudo la invadia, por un momento penso que todo era una mala broma, pero no ella lo besaba y el respondia con gusto, cerro sus ojos fuertemente las lágrimas amenazan sus ojos, sin pensarlo se paro con fuerza de su lugar derigiendose a la salida.-**

**-"Maldita sea, Sakura"- penso el pelinegro separandose de Karin y sin pensarlo salio detras de la dueña de ese sentimiento de culpa que sentia en ese momento.**

**-Sakura- llamo tomandola con delicadeza del brazo derecho, pero ella no se volteo a verlo, simplemente no podia, no queria verle la cara...**

**-No llores- susurro .**

**-¿Qué no llore?- dandose vuelta, dejando ver un rostro lleno de lágrimas-**

**-Sakura, no es mi culpa que tú....**

**-¿Por qué?- pregunto la pelirosa interrumpiendolo- ¿Por qué me besaste?- tirando su mano para soltarse del agarre del pelinegro, como si le quemara en lo mas profundo- ¿Por qué me ilusionaste de esa manera? -**

**El silencio se hizo presente, el Uchiha no supo que contestar.**

**-Eres un maldito bastardo!!**

**-A mi no me hablas asi !- tomandola de ambas muñecas haciendo que esta chocara contra su duro pecho- Tu no eres nadie para hablarme asi -**

**-Te odio !**

**-Odieme todo lo que quieras, ¿Crees que me va importar?**

**-Sueltame!- lo que le estaba diciendo en ese momento dolia y mucho- yo solo - callo, para seguir humillandose?- te detesto- mirandolo al fin, pero era diferente en su mirada se notaba rencor, sus ojos jades estaban nublados por odio- no quiero volver a saber mas de ti!-**

**Sasuke la solto, eso le impresiono, pero no lo demostro y sin decir mas se dio media vuelta,**

**Era mejor asi.**

**-fin del flash black .**

* * *

_**Notas finales: **_

_**Hola que tal el capitulo?**_

_**espero que haya sido de su agrado... espero ansiosa sus comentarios-**_

_**Recivo sugerencias, criticas, ideas, apoyo, en fin lo que ustedes deseen comentar.**_

**_Adios, nos vemos en el prox mas reviews mas rápido actualizare._  
**


End file.
